Electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles typically include one or more high voltage traction batteries that are physically larger than conventional vehicle batteries. These high voltage batteries may be too large to be packaged in the engine compartment of the vehicle, and are therefore typically packaged elsewhere in the vehicle. Interior storage volume within the vehicle may be reduced if the battery is packaged rearward of the engine compartment.